Dogs
About Dogs A dog is a domes ticated form of a Grey Wolf. The dog may have been the first animal to be domesticated, and has been the most widely kept working, hunting, and companion animal in human history. All dogs are generically similar. Natural selection and selective breeding have reinforced certain characteristics in certain populations of dogs, giving rise to dog types and dog breeds. Breeds Affenpinscher, Afghan Hound, Airedale Terrier, Akita, Alaskan Malamute, American Cocker Spaniel, American Water Spaniel, Anatolian Shepherd Dog, Australian Cattle Dog, Australian Shepherd, Australian Silky Terrier, Australian Terrier, Azawakh, Basenji, Basset Bleu de Gascogne, Basset Fauve de Bretagne, Basset Griffon Vendeeen Grand, Basset Griffon Vendeen Petit, Basset Hound, Bavarian Mountain Hound, Beagle, Bearded Collie, Beauceron, Bedlington Terrier, Belgian Shepherd Dog Groenendael, Belgian Shepherd Dog Laekenois, Belgian Shepherd Dog Malinois, Belgian Shepherd Dog Tervueren, Bergamasco, Bernese Mountain Dog, Bichon Frise, Black Russian Terrier, Bloodhound, Boerboel, Bolognese, Border Collie, Border Terrier, Borzoi, Boston Terrier, Bouvier des Flandres, Boxer, Bracco Italiano, Briard, Brittany, Bull Terrier, Bulldog (English Bulldog), Bullmastiff, Cairn Terrier, Canaan Dog, Canadian Eskimo Dog, Cane Corso, Cardigan Welsh Corgi, Catalan Sheepdog, Cavalier King Charles Spaniel, Cesky Terrier, Chesapeake Bay Retriever, Chihuahua, Chinese Crested Dog, Chow Chow, Cirneco dell'Etna, Clumber Spaniel, Coton de Tulear, Curly Coated Retriever, Dachshund (Including Minature and coat types), Dalmatian, Dandie Dinmont Terrier, Deerhound, Dobermann Pinscher, Dogue De Bordeaux, Elkhound, English Cocker Spaniel, English Setter, English Springer Spaniel, English Toy Terrier, Entlebucher Mountain Dog, Estrela Mountain Dog, Eurasier, Field Spaniel, Finnish Lapphund, Finnish Spitz, Flat Coated Retriever, Foxhound, French Bulldog, German Longhaired Pointer, German Pinscher, German Shepherd Dog, German Shorthaired Pointer, German Spitz (Klein), German Spitz (Mittel), German Wirehaired Pointer, Giant Schnauzer, Glen of Imaal Terrier, Golden Retriever, Gordon Setter, Grand Bleu de Gascogne, Great Dane, Greenland Dog, Greyhound, Griffon Bruxellios, Hamiltonstovare, Havanese, Hovawart, Hungarian Kuvasz, Hungarian Puli, Hungarian Vizsa, Hungarian Wirehaired Vizsla, Ibizan Hound, Irish Red and White Setter, Irish Setter, Irish Terrier, Irish Water Spaniel, Irish Wolfhound, Italian Greyhound, Italian Spinone , Jack Russell Terrier, Japanese Akita Inu, Japanese Chin, Japanese Shiba Inu, Japanese Spitz, Keeshond, Kerry Blue Terrier, King Charles Spaniel, Komondor, Kooikerhondje, Korean Jindo, Labrador Retriever, Lagotto Romagnolo, Lakeland Terrier, Lancashire Heeler, Large Munsterlander, Leonberger, Lhasa Apso, Lowchen, Maltese, Manchester Terrier, Maremma Sheepdog, Mastiff, Mexican Hairless, Miniature Bull Terrier, Miniature Pinscher, Miniature Poodle, Miniature Schnauzer, Neapolitan Mastiff, Newfoundland, Norfolk Terrier, Northern Inuit, Norwegian Buhund, Norwegian Elkhound, Norwegian Lundehund, Norwich Terrier, Nova Scotia Duck-Tolling Retriever, Old English Sheepdog, Otterhound, Papillon, Parson Russell Terrier, Pekingese, Pembroke Welsh Corgi, Pharaoh Hound, Pointer, Polish Lowland Sheepdog, Pomeranian, Poodle (Standard), Portuguese Podengo, Portugese Water Dog, Pug, Pyrenean Mastiff, Pyrenean Mountain Dog, Pyrenean Sheepdog, Rhodesian Ridgeback, Rottweiler, Rough Collie, Saluki, Samoyed, Schipperke, Schnauzer ( Standard), Scottish Terrier, Sealyham Terrier, Segugio Italiano, Shar Pei and Traditional Shar Pei (not officially split into 2 different breeds), Shetland Sheepdog, Shih Tzu, Siberian Husky, Skye Terrier, Sloughi, Smooth Collie, Smooth Fox Terrier, Soft Coated Wheaten Terrier, Spanish Water Dog, St. Bernard, Staffordshire Bull Terrier, Sussex Spaniel, Swedish Lapphund, Swedish Vallhund, Tamaskan, Tibetan Mastiff, Tibetan Spaniel, Tibetan Terrier, Toy Poodle, Traditional-Shar-Pei, Weimaraner , Welsh Springer Spaniel, Welsh Terrier, West Highl and White Terrier, Whippet, Wire Fox Terrier, Yorkshire Terrier, 'Questions' What do you do when your dog is getting hair everywhere? You should give it a long bath brush it and do it until the end of the week.Once you do so make sure that its got most of the molting hair off if your dog keeps shedding then take to a professional groomer than if your dog keeps shedding then don't take it to seriously just get as much hair as you can off. You could also brush it with a brush that could hold alot of hair. I had a German Shepard and it left white fur all over the place, so I vacuumed frequently but not too frequently. How do you calculate a dogs lifespan in 'dog years'? The old rule of thumb that dogs age seven times as fast as humans comes from dividing the average human life span by the average canine life span. But it's not very accurate. The old rule-of-thumb that one dog year equals seven years of a human life is not accurate. The ratio is higher with youth and decreases a bit as the dog ages. Depending on breed, a dog experiences the raging hormones of adolescence anywhere from eight months to two years or more. Generally, a dog of six years has aged about as much as a 45-year-old human. At 10, she's like a human of 65; at 12, a human of 75; and at 15, a human of 90. For Example: for a dog that is 10 yrs. old (the first two years) 10.5 * 2 = 21 (plus the next eight years) 4 * 8 = 32 21 + 32 = 53 years oldA dog's lifespan is only a fraction of the average human's lifespan, which means that a dog ages more quickly in the same amount of time. 1 = 15 2 = 24 3 = 28 4 = 32 5 = 36 6 = 40 7 = 44 8 = 48 9 = 52 10 = 56 11 = 60 12 = 64 13 = 68 14 = 72 15 = 76 16 = 80 Are Dogs colorblind? Dogs are not color blind - they see color, but their chromatic acuity is significantly less than humans'. This is for two reasons: (1) dogs have far fewer cone cells in their retina (cone cells are responsible for seeing color); and (2) dogs are dichromatic (they see only two primary colors - blue and yellow) whereas humans are trichromatic, meaning we see three primary colors - red, blue, and yellow. Why do dogs have wet noses? Dogs noses secrete a small amount of mucus which serves two purposes: to help their sense of smell, and to keep themselves cool. The thin layer of mucus helps with the absorption of scent chemicals from the air. In addition, the nose, along with the mouth and the pads of the feet, is one of the locations where dogs bodies release heat. A dry nose CAN mean the dog is sick, but a perfectly healthy dog may have a dry nose, as well. Why is Fido such a popular Dog name? Fido was the name of Abraham Lincoln's dog. He left Fido behind in Springfield (Illinois) in the care of another family when he went to Washington D.C. to take the Presidency. Fido died shortly after Lincoln was assassinated. Answer Fido is a latin word meaning "I trust" Category:Q and A Category:Basic Pets Category:Browse